


Immaculé Perceval

by Ambrena



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Communication Failure, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceval et les choses de l'amour (ou pas).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immaculé Perceval

**Author's Note:**

> La légende arthurienne appartient au domaine public, mais cette version-ci a été subtilement élaborée par Alexandre Astier.

Démétra les croisa dans le couloir avec un gracieux « Messires », accompagné d’une révérence. Après son passage, Hervé de Rinel demanda de son ton lunaire habituel :

« Hey, mais ça serait pas la femme du chevalier Bistreval, elle ? Euh… Berlewen ?  
-Aucune idée, avoua Perceval. Moi, les filles d’ici, je les confonds toutes.  
-Ho bah pas vot’ p’tite Angharad, quand même… le taquina Karadoc. Elle vous aime bien, en plus.  
-Ouais, elle okay… mais alors par contre, elle se vexe hyper facilement ! C’est pas ma faute si le baiser romain, moi, je trouve ça dégueu.  
-J’suis bien de votre avis », acquiesça Karadoc.

*

L’habituel fond sonore, aux tonalités perçantes et ringardes, résonnait dans l’auberge, tandis que Perceval et Karadoc attendaient patiemment leurs consommations, à la même table que d’ordinaire.

« Chevalier, j’ai l’impression que c’est pas évident pour jouer les jolis cœurs! commença le Tavernier, en posant leurs choppes sur la table.  
-C’est pas faux ! répondirent presque en cœur les deux concernés, qui échangèrent ensuite un clin d’œil.  
-Et encore, continua le tenancier de l’établissement qui ne s’était aperçu de rien, vous, à la limite, seigneur Karadoc, pas besoin : vous avez une femme !  
-Ouais et parfois, c’est pas un cadeau, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe.  
-Mais au moins, vous n’êtes pas seul ! insista l’aubergiste. J’ose même pas imaginer ce que ça doit être pour les seigneurs s Bohort, Lancelot ou Perceval…  
-Bohort il a une femme ! lança bravement le Gallois.  
-Bohort il a une femme ? Vous pouvez me la redire sans trembler des genoux, celle-là ? railla leur interlocuteur.  
-Ben j’veux dire, on la voit jamais, mais ça veut rien dire…  
-En plus il a des mômes, renchérit Karadoc qui s’y connaissait, niveau marmaille. Des fois ils jouent avec les miens.  
-Et pis le seigneur Lancelot, moi j’pense qu’il en pince pour la Reine.  
-Bon bah vous, alors ! reprit le Tavernier en s’adressant à Perceval, cette fois. Comment vous faites, sans compagne ? Ça doit pas être évident, non ?  
-…Angharad m’aime bien… hésita le chevalier.  
-Ho-ho-ho ! s’enthousiasma l’aubergiste. Ça fait longtemps ? Vous êtes fiancés ?  
-Non, répondit-il honnêtement. Mais on a eu un dîner, une fois.  
-Ah, merveilleux, et d’oncques ?  
-J’lui ai dit que je savais pas ce qu’était une idylle, après elle s’est levée et elle a pleuré un peu.  
-C’est pour çaaaaa que vous étiez triste ! réalisa brutalement Karadoc.  
-Ouais. Mais je dis pas. »

*

En dépiautant la mie d’un morceau de pain, Arthur tenta de lui expliquer.

« Une idylle, ça veut dire ‘une jolie histoire d’amour’. Enfin en fait, au début, ça voulait dire un poème bucolique, mais pas besoin de retenir, ça.  
-Comme Virgile ? releva Perceval.  
-Comme… Oui, comme Virgile. Mais attendez, vous l’avez lu ? » Devant le ‘non’ de la tête du chevalier, il compléta : « Ah oui, c’est vrai, vous savez pas lire.  
-Donc Angharad, elle veut dire qu’on vit un poème ? J’suis perdu, là, Sire…  
-Non, elle veut dire que ce que vous vivez, c’est beau comme un poème.  
-Aïe, grimaça le jeune homme.  
-Quoi ?  
-Ben je lui ai dit que je connaissais pas ce mot-là.  
-Oh, c’est pas grave, ça… Vous avouez votre ignorance, y a de la franchise là-dedans, de l’honnêteté ; ptêtre qu’elle aime bien. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé après ?  
-Ben là elle avait l’air fâchée…  
-Essayez de rattraper le coup, allez, ça va bien se passer. »

Devant la mine déconfite de son vassal, Arthur ajouta :

« De toute façon, ça fait huit ans qu’elle poireaute, à mon avis maintenant elle est habituée ! »


End file.
